


The first time [Kinktober Day 29]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet, Virgin Haiba Lev, Virgin Lev, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: After not being able to find some time alone, Lev saves up money and decides to spend a night with you at a sketchy motel. What was supposed to be his first time ended up being way more fun when you noticed something inside the bedroom.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Kudos: 81





	The first time [Kinktober Day 29]

You never knew a tacky motel would end up being the scenario of your first time with Lev. But neither of your homes were available as both your parents were always around and being a pair of recently graduated highschool lovebirds, you were desperate to spend a night on your own. Lev had saved up money for a while and you had put on extra blush on your cheeks, since you knew how adorable he found it.

Even if it had been weird sitting next to each other on the bed covered with white sheets, it had become easier after you had cracked a joke. You leaned over for a kiss and soon enough he was hovering over you, nervousness present in his features the times he accidentally hit your nose or knelt on your dress.

After hours of kissing each other and exploring each other’s bodies, you helped him put a condom on. Even if it wasn’t your first time having sex, it was the first time you had put it on someone else. The first time you put it backwards and you had to throw it away. You finally rolled over the second one across his length, trying not to be obvious at how much you were ogling how big he was. Sure, it was proportional to his height but it was also the biggest one you’d ever seen.

A few moments later, he was pushing inside of you. Before he could get half of it inside, you let out a pained moan and scrunched your face. He immediately stopped, his eyes widening in fear.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. You shook your head. Even though his fingers had prepared you for most of it, just now you were realizing how big he really was. The burning was on the verge of being painful, but it still felt so good to be stretched out like that.

“It’s okay,” you assured him. “Just take it slow.” Lev nodded and kissed your cheek before pushing inside you once more.

The kiss you shared once he was fully inside you, felt very similar to the first one you had shared at an empty street after one of his volleyball practices. The nervousness and excitement were obvious in the way a chuckle escaped your lips, still in awe at the intimate moment you were sharing together.

Taking into consideration your previous request, his hips started moving slowly against yours, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he felt your walls tensing around him. His head was buried in the crook of your neck, his grunts vibrating against your skin. Your legs wound up around his waist and you held to his shoulders as he kept moving. After a particular thrust, you threw your head back, eyes closed and a loud moan escaping your lips. As soon as you opened your eyes again, you looked at the ceiling for the first time. In the mirror, you could see Lev’s body basically covering yours entirely, his toned and lean body figuring a way to find his own rhythm and his small shudders whenever a thrust just felt way too good. You wondered how you didn’t notice the mirror before, but didn’t mind once you noticed how good your boyfriend looked with your legs wrapped around him. You looked so much smaller than you felt like, and soon enough you had your eyes glued to the mirror, entranced by your performance.

Lev lifted his head to look at you, and you took the chance to kiss him deeply. His hands that were placed on your waist caressed the skin underneath them tenderly.

“Let’s switch,” you proposed to him, wanting him to describe the mirror for himself.

“Switch?” he asked. After you looked at him with a small smile, he let out a small ‘oh’ and pulled out from you carefully.

Before you could feel empty again, you changed positions with him, straddling his waist. You leaned down and grabbing both sides of his face, you pressed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” you reminded him.

“I love you too,” he replied, a goofy smile on his face. How could he be so adorable? After kissing his cheek, you lined his cock with your entrance and started sinking down slowly. This time it was much easier, and it was wonderful to be able to see Lev’s expressions as he buried himself into you. His lip quivered and his hands immediately went to your thighs, stroking them softly as you started rocking your hips on top of him. You put your hair up with your hands as you moved your hips, the image making your boyfriend look up to you in an enamoured trance, his hips jerking up involuntarily as you continued moving.

Remembering what you wanted him to see, you leaned down on his chest and started kissing his neck, your hips taking advantage of the angle to move faster. His hold on your thighs tightened, but it wasn’t until you heard a loud gasp that you knew he had found the mirror.

“There’s a mirror there,” he babbled, pointing at the ceiling. You chuckled and nodded.

“Don’t you think we look good?” you replied, kissing his cheek as you quickened the pace.

Having you on top of him was one thing, but watching your entire body bounce on top of him was another whole experience. If he squinted, he could almost see himself as he slid in and out of you, your ass moving so deliciously it felt better than just feeling it on top of him.

Lev’s whimpers became louder, and you took it as a tell-tale sign of his getting close to his orgasm. You made sure to keep your rhythm steady to help him get there faster, and soon he was muttering something about being close. You assured him it was okay to come, and he almost did it on command, his fingers digging on your thighs as he released inside the condom. You felt him twitching inside of you and hummed, happy to have been the girl he had chosen to share his first time with.

Once he was done, you started moving your hips again, feeling yourself pretty close to your own orgasm. Your hand travelled to the front of your crotch and started stroking your clit, as you kept bouncing on top of Lev. He looked at you in awe as your boobs moved up and down and you touched yourself in front of him. A part of him was thankful he had already come, or the idea of you touching yourself would have sent him over the edge without much help.

A few moments later, you let yourself fall on his chest and moaned loudly against his neck. Your hips rocked with his for a moment as you rode out your high.

Reluctantly, you pulled out and rolled over to his side, both of you breathing heavily and covered in sweat, but a smile present on your faces. The first one to look for the other one’s lips was Lev, his big hand cradling your face as he gave you the softest kiss you had ever shared with him. You smiled at him and pecked the tip of his nose.

“Why do you have to be so cute?” you asked, to which he just laughed and leaned down to kiss you once more.


End file.
